


Deep Water

by Magick_Ryoku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Frozen In Ice Isn't Fun, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magick_Ryoku/pseuds/Magick_Ryoku
Summary: Steve wakes up in a whole new world and now he has to continue his life in an unfamiliar place and with it deal with the left-overs of being frozen for 70 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this fanfiction is actually NOT based on the song Deep Water by American Authors but I really love this song and I think it fits still, a good song to hear while reading this :3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-44kcsC_hw

Things change. 

Who knows best than **The** Captain America himself? After all, he **was** in ice for 70 years. 

A century. 

It was hard to truly accept it at first. 

He woke up in a white room, feeling as if cold, invisible hands crawling, gripping and scratching his skin and clothes, moving slowly to freeze his heart. It made him shiver and his breath to hitch. 

He got up from the bed he was laying on, apparently, he was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and cream-colored trousers.

Did he wake up in a white room? - check. 

Did it look like an infirmary? - yes. 

Something was wrong? - indeed. 

He listened closely and noticed that the noises he heard were from an old radio broadcasting a baseball game, normal, isn't it? But… it's a broadcast of a game that was at May 1941… he was at that game… 

Suddenly the door opened and a women, who seemed to look like Peggy, came in. 

"Good morning," she smiled, looking at her watch, "or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" he said, staring at her suspiciously. 

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." 

He listened again to the radio, thinking as he felt the chill crawling again. "Where am I really?" 

She huffed awkwardly, "I'm afraid I don't understand." 

"The game. It's from May 1941, I know because I was there." she stared at him quietly and he knew that she was caught. He got up slowly from the bed, "I'm gonna ask you again, where am I?" 

"Captain Rogers-" 

"Who are you?!" 

Security entered the room and his instincts kicked in. 

He pushed them to the wall, which made a big enough hole for him to escape. 

_Run-_

_Can't breathe-_

_Doesn't matter._

~~_RUN_ ~~

There was a lot of noise, people shouting and alarms blaring, everything was a blur to him.

_What was this place? Who are these people?_

He got out of the building, he didn’t know how- 

~~_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ ~~

~~_CAN’T BREATH_ ~~

~~_DROWNING_ ~~

Everything was different, so many buildings and light signs, there were a lot of… cars? and many different looking people, this wasn’t the New York he knew… 

It could have been somewhat beautiful but all he could feel was a strong headache and cold, so cold. 

He managed to run a block until he understood that what he was seeing wasn’t another set up like the facility those people kept him in, suddenly black cars blocked his way. Guards, men, and women in suits went out of the cars, surrounding him and directing civilians away.

“At ease, soldier.” He heard a manly voice call and he turned around to see a dark-colored man with an eyepatch approach him, “Look I’m sorry about that little show back there, but we thought to break it to you slowly.” 

“Break what?” He felt icy spikes climbing his arms and legs, moving slowly to his lungs.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap, for almost seventy years.”

_No, no, no, no, this can’t be true, no, please tell me it’s not, it’s a lie that’s what it is, a lie._

_Please tell me it’s a lie or else I’ll wash away._

“You gonna be okay?” The man asked.

“Yeah- Yeah, I just…” _So cold,_ "I had a date.."

Freezing and dark, Steve felt, the ice taking a strong grip on his lungs and crawling to his heart, it was as if he was freezing all over again.

_So cold and freezing._

_Can’t see._

_Too dark._

_I’m washing away._

~~_DROWNING_ ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this takes so long, I first write my stories on Google Docs and then I move it here and life is also in the way so hope you like it!

“Who thought of bringing an experimental, untested gun, to an operation?! It shoots bubbles,  **BUBBLES!** ” 

They were in an assessment meeting on their last mission, and Nick Fury was… displeased- a nicer way to describe his temper. 

“Never knew someone can say the word bubbles in such an angry tone,” Clint Barton said, “Bubbles. bUbBlEs,  **B** U **B** B **L** E **S,** **_BUBBLES_ ** _.”  _

He was trying with no success to say in an angry tone, as Natasha Romanov and Steve were holding in their laughter.

“Agent Barton! Is there something you want to say?” Nick Fury stared at Clint with, uh, his eye that wasn’t with a patch? in indignation.

“Oh, a simple man like me was just wondering how you  succeeded  in saying the word bubbles with such rage and almost popping a vessel?” Clint asked innocently. At that point Steve and Natasha couldn’t but burst into laughter, trying to stop as they were gasping and choking. 

“Agents! this is an important matter!” 

After many attempts to quiet down the laughter, they finally calmed down and Fury continued with his exasperated rant, Steve tried to listen but at one point he started drawing on his paper report and his mind started flowing to different places. 

It’s been a year since Steve was unfrozen, he had to get accustomed to all his new surroundings, which was, frankly, a lot.

First, he needed a place to stay and a job, Fury helped him not only providing him with an apartment and a job but also adapt to the 21st century.

Secondly, he had to learn numerous new information thus he decided to write in a little notebook all the things he needs to search, learn and read about. 

Steve started working with S.H.I.E.L.D whenever they needed him in one of their operations, at one of the operations he had to work together with a woman, Natasha Romanov was her name or in her operation name “Black Widow”, who at first seemed frigid and unnerving but as he got to know her and she got to trust him more she seemed kind and her way of friendly, since then they became close friends and for Steve she was his only friend that until he met Clint Barton which was called “Hawkeye”, who was very outgoing and cracking jokes unlike Natasha but they seemed going well together, for example, she seemed more open around him, since then the three of them became good friends. 

He was swimming alone for so long in this endless sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the timeline pretty much to fit my story so here Steve meets Natasha and Clint before the Avengers team was formed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for so long to write this chapter gosh! I've been working a lot on this one to be just as perfect and amazing as I dreamt it would.  
> Unfortunatly life gets in the way and I hate him.  
> I understand that some things about the way I'm writing this may be confusing since I use a lot of strikethrough and ltalic so I'll explain-  
> When it's ony cursive in Italic it's Steve's thoughts but when it's strikethrough and cursive it means that's his post traumatic thoughts that invade his mind as it continues it'll be more understandable

He is running in a maze of halls, the walls are made of some sort of metal, appearing as long tunnels. 

As he was seeking his way out of the tunnels, he found himself standing on an unending ocean, the color is of a mix of bluish turquoise under the midday sun. It’s very calming, the water seems to be solid under his feet so he decided to wander, examining his surroundings; it appeared as if the sky was melting with the water and the sun standing still between both of them. 

The weather became very chilly, the ocean beneath his feet was cloaking with a layer of ice like spreading vines.

“Steve?” A deep voice asked, surprised.

He twirled around, instantly everything felt so heavily; from his movements to his reactions, his breath hitched.

In front of him stood Bucky, his best friend, dressed in the clothes of the mission where he fell to his death.

_~~Cold~~ _

“B-Bucky?” 

“Steve, how did you get here?” Bucky took a step forward, reaching his hand out, Steve backed away.

“Steve,” a gentle yet firm voice asked from behind, he twisted around to see another familiar face, Peggy, dressed in the military outfit she wore before he said his last goodbyes and went into the ice, “why are you here?”

_~~Why is it so cold?~~ _

“Peggy, I-” 

“Steve?” That voice… he didn’t want to turn, he missed her voice, her hugs, her kisses, and the smiles she had on for him even in her darkest days, he missed her too much.

He turned around. 

“Ma..?” His voice broke. 

“My son, oh you changed so much, but what are you doing here?” Sarah Rogers asked tenderly. She reached over, he didn’t move, she cupped his cheeks. Her hands felt warm, “Shh, there’s no need to cry, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” She wiped tears from his face that he didn’t know were there. 

“Where am I?” He asked and looked around.

“Home.” Sarah, Peggy, and Bucky answered in unison.

“Stay with us here, Steve, the war is over.” Peggy held his hand, “Come back home.”

“Come home, Steve, and everything will be just like before.” Bucky clasped his shoulder.

“We’ll be a family again, everything will be resumed as we left it, from getting our old apartment to painting together.” His mother said, laying her hand on his heart, he felt as if his heart suddenly started freezing, his breath hitched.

“Ma-” _~~Why are you so cold?~~ _

“Just stay, the house is so chilly and freezing without you.” The ice spread from his heart where his mother had her hand on, from the shoulder Bucky had his hand on and from the hand Peggy held, he couldn’t breath, “Join us and everything will be warm once more.” 

_~~Can’t breath can’t breathe can’t breathecan’tbreathecan’tbreathe~~ _

_~~Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold~~ _

_~~Drowningdrowningdrowning~~_

_Help_

They held him tighter and tighter, getting closer and closer.

_Is this how it feels to die?_

Death.

Death has taken his mother so many years ago, in October 1963 from tuberculosis, he was 18 at the time.

Death has taken Bucky in a mission where he fell to his death, he couldn’t save him.

Death has taken Peggy during the years as she has waited for a dance that never happened.

And death has lurked for Steve so many years but he hid in the ice for a century. 

None of them could be alive right now…

They are all gone, all that is left is a simple memory of them.

“I- I can’t join you.” 

“What?” They hissed in unison.

“I can’t join you because you’re not alive, the real people you are pretending to be are gone and I’m all alone.” They stared at him, astonished, “They’re not coming back.” He finished with a whisper.

They released him, walking a few steps back, “Goodbye, Steve.” they said in unison once more, each looking lost and heartbroken.

Suddenly he felt the ice under his feet breaking and he fell into the freezing water, he tried swimming but felt as if he was being dragged down and his body getting heavier.

He was drowning, and the three of them were staring at him with sorrow and emptiness in their eyes.

 _‘Goodbye, Steve, Goodbye.’_ Whispers repeated.

~~_Cold, so cold and freezing._ ~~

_‘Farewell.’_

_‘Goodbye.’_

_~~Can’t breathe, drowning.~~ _

_‘You’ll be missed.’_

_No, help me, please._

He fell deeper and deeper into the darkness of the continuous of the ocean. He was freezing slowly, his muscles felt numb and his heart slowly stopped, lulling him to sleep.

He gave up fighting and closed his eyes, letting death, who waited patiently, finally take him.

 ~~ _Goodbye_~~.

_‘Steve, Help me!’_

  
  


He opened his eyes.

Above him the ceiling swam to his vision, he blinked and looked around.

He was laying in his bed, under a pile of blankets, On his bed was a pool of light that has entered the room from the window. 

His wooden easel standing in the corner of the small room with his pencils and paintings scattered on a stand nearby. 

It was all a dream. Just a dream. It’s not real.

~~_Everyone is gone_ ~~

He threw the blankest off him and headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

It was just a dream, everything is alright.

**_‘HELP ME’_ **

He jerked his head and stared at the mirror, water dripped from his face.

_‘Wha-what was that? what’s going on?’_ He thought, _‘More importantly, who is asking him for help?’_

The sound of the tap running took him out of his thoughts, he closed it and went back to the bedroom.

He dressed casually to work, he took his key for his flat and motorcycle and his old phone, as he was about to head out of the door he stopped and stared at his brown leather jacket, _‘Should he take it or leave it here? it’s quite hot toda-’_

~~_IT’S COLD_ ~~

He swiftly took his jacket and went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter soon enough ^_^  
> Welcome to leave a comment of course!


End file.
